I Don't Mind
by ForeverRichonne
Summary: "That day tipped them over the edge into some unknown territory, unexplored and untouched by neither of them. Hands at their gun holsters, waiting and daring, wanting the other to define these feelings." Richonne one shot taking place between Season 5 finale and end of Season 6 episode one.


At night when all of Alexandria is asleep, a beautiful silence befalls it. The air is crisp and the breeze picks up the smell of Carol's baking from earlier that night. It's easy to forget here, the gruesome world just outside these walls. Michonne is one to delight in these moments of quiet thought, however, tonight's thoughts are of a louder sort, leaving her sleepless. She managed to scavenge around to find a piece of metal to hone her katana whose steel reveals the full moon's glow.

These days she holds her sword a little closer, feeling somehow responsible for what happened at the town meeting. She wonders about that night, what if Pete had actually gotten to Rick like he was trying to, with **her** sword? She couldn't begin to live with it. She felt an uneasy calm when Rick executed him, grateful that he wouldn't be able to hurt anymore. It was a grim reminder that comfort might not be fully possible, and vows to not let anything, not even comfort come between her and protecting her family: Carl, Judith…. Rick.

She's grown quite fond of Rick since they've first met. Besides Andrea, he's been one of the most monumental people in her life since all of this. Him and those kids of his brought her from a deep place. At first, her fondness was deeply grounded in respect in him as a leader, and as a best friend. She wondered how she'd gotten to this point. How she began to desire more than just friendship of him.

It was then that Rick, awakened by the tiniest of noises even before all of this, stirs and stumbles downstairs to catch Michonne through the window, sitting on the very porch that he and Morgan had been on just hours ago.

As he follows to get a better look, the oak wood gives way and creaks, Michonne is guarded at first. When the shadows reveal his weathered face she sighs, "Rick." and he smiles half-heartedly. Immediately he wishes he didn't follow, feeling like he caught her at a bad time. The past few days have made their partnership, for lack of words, tested. When they arrived in Alexandria, he saw a safe haven, and potential to protect those that matter to him. In the scramble to acquire safety, he lost sight of what was truly important and Michonne checked him, rightfully so.

When he awoke later that night just a few short days ago, and he confessed to her in that bedroom about his plans. When he exposed himself to her time and time again what he thought were the most rotten and corrupt parts of himself and she still said straight faced "I'm still with you." The way they locked eyes in that moment, the intimacy they felt, it was undeniable. And the thing that was so jarring about it, is that it was always there.

Seeing her in that way created a new and beautiful context to all that their relationship ever was. That day tipped them over the edge into some unknown territory, unexplored and untouched by neither of them. Leaving both of them begging to know where it goes, neither wanting to initiate. Hands at their gun holsters, waiting and daring, wanting the other to define these feelings.

He stands about awkwardly in the doorway, thinking of a way to retreat. He wishes he didn't follow, but when Michonne flashes that gorgeous smile and motions for him to sit down, he's entranced and hopes he never leaves her presence.

Being near her made him feel ….. hot and hazy. He hasn't felt like this since Lori by a longshot. This searing feeling in the back of his mind when he thinks of her, and the thought that she might have those feelings too, feed the fire that lives there. These emotions he thought he could not entertain, rather, should not. With constant threats, be it walker or human-soon-to-be-walker, there is no time for the hot and hazy, no time for the things that make our hearts soft. Maggie and Glenn work, Abraham and Rosita make it, why can't they try? Tonight, Rick cannot resist knowing, he wants to test these feelings real or imagined.

Rick sits down right next to Michonne on the porch stairs "I hope I'm not interuptin' anything. I see you got your hands full." Michonne in a honeyed voice, never missing a beat replies, "luckily I'm pretty good at multi-tasking … What's up?

"I talked to Morgan today." Ricks voice raises at his name, fishing for small talk, looking for a point of entry "Talked to him about possibly having him stay in the house... what do you think?" Michonne nods staring at her sword, refusing eye contact at first, "I think it's a good idea Rick." She continues, " I think Morgan is really great for you, for everyone. He helps to remind you of… the old you."

"Old me?" He chuckles "What's new about me If you don't mind me askin'?" his smile is one thousand watts. Michonne matches "Well… I just think he's someone that you can trust. Plus, I feel kinda bad for lying to him about that protein bar so he can stay." She slyly laughs.

"Yeah, you owe him for that." He smirks a tad, "…But I think so too." content with his gut feelings confirmed by her. "But the thing is how to make room for him? The rooms are all full to capacity and I don't think Glenn and Maggie would be too keen on having another guy bunk in their room."

" We can make it happen." Michonne says, her voice low and assured " Actually… why don't you and the kids just move into the master bedroom with me and let him take the twin room?" Michonne says as she puts her sword to side. Admittedly, she's been rather uncomfortable with the spaciousness of that room. She misses the sound and warmth of breathing bodies near her in those closer quarters like the church. She missed the excuse to be closer to Rick.

" Are you sure? Now, I don't wanna impose on you. If it would be too much don't mind tellin' me." He says straight faced, but inwardly pleased at the suggestion. Without Michonne close to him, he worries. The closer the better, really.

Michonne motions for his hand and he mirrors "I really don't mind." Their hands, now one as neither wants to let go .After a few more seconds Rick grips her hand tightly and finally releases. "Thank you." Their bodies naturally gravitate closer toward each other.

"No problem." Her smile is coy and sweet and her eyes are inviting his glance.

Incited by the silence and passion in her brown eyes, Rick stutters "Michonne…. ?"

"Mmmhhmmm?"

A laugh escapes his lips "You really are something else."

"Something else!? What do you mean, Something else?" playfully hitting him.

"No, I just mean Y- You're just, great. I don't think I ever really got to tellin' you that." His voice was strong and proud and lovingly draped. " A couple days ago when you said you're still with me…" His voice trailed as he reached out just enough to graze her soft brown skin "I want you to know that I'm with you too… I care about you."

That touch ignited a flush of heat on Michonne cheeks, out of reflex, Michonne reached to hold Rick's hand in place. "I know." She whispered.

Both startled by the instinct of one another, a piercing silence was created. The fires in the back of each other's minds are too wild to be contained by calculated thought, only action would suffice. Pulling closer in their gravitation to one another, staring at each other's quivering lips as they closed their eyes. The gap is closed as their lips touch, careful and sweet kisses transpire, a surge of bliss and euphoria flooding their nerve endings.

As they part, a beautiful laughter fills them as that unknown emotion was revealed to both of them. It was a wonderful feeling to not hide anymore, that they wanted their friendship to be something more. Drunk with affection, Michonne gently rests her head on Ricks shoulder.

Quipping just loud enough to hear, "So… when can you move in?"

 **Wow, this was the first fan fiction I've written in a long time. First time writing for The Walking Dead. I'm such a sucker for Richonne I couldn't help it. Please review if you'd like and thanks so much for reading, it's appreciated.**


End file.
